Shattered
by luvingbtr
Summary: After an accident, the sisters of Big Time Rush are left shattered. Scared out of their minds, they're left with no hope in the world. They begin to spiral downward, and only BTR can save them. Can they do it, or will the girls be broken forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, this is a story I'm writing, to get away from all the angst in my other stories. Don't get me wrong, this story will have angst as well, but it won't be as dark, and it'll mostly be hurt/comfort. Enjoy!**

"Please, Kenny!" Katie begs, giving her brother puppy dog eyes. "It's just a bike ride!" She, and her best friends, Lianna, Carrie, and Jenna, want to go bike riding by themselves, but their brothers aren't agreeing. Logan, Carlos, and James, are the brothers of her best friends, respectively. The eight of them have grown up together, and all formed a close bond.

The four guys stand in front of them, arms crossed, stern looks on their faces. All four of them aren't on board with the idea of their little sisters going out into the streets of LA, alone. It's a dangerous city, full of thieves, muggers, robbers, criminals, not to mention the risk of injury from riding on the main roads.

"No," Logan says firmly, shifting his gaze to all four of the girls. "It's too dangerous out there. You girls could get hurt, or kidnapped or something."

"But-"

"Carrie, I just want you to be safe," Carlos tells her, when he sees the frown on her face. "You're my baby, and I have no idea what I'd do if anything happened to you."

"I'm not a baby..." Carrie mumbles, turning away from him.

"You're a baby to me," Carlos replies having heard Carrie's remark. He opens his arms, smiling sympathetically. "C'mere." Carrie steps into his embrace, squealing as he lifts her to his chest.

"Jamie, please...?" Jenna pleads, staring up at him with begging eyes. "We'll be careful, we promise."

James sighs. He wants to let them go, but a small part of him says that they could get hurt. He loves Jenna, Lianna, Carrie, and Katie so much, and he never wants to see them hurt. When he moved to LA, his mom let him bring Jenna, after he promised to keep her safe. He doesn't know how safe a bike ride in the middle of a crowded city would be.

"I'm thinking about it, Jen. In the meantime..." He trails off, holding out his arms. Almost instantly, Jenna runs into them, attaching herself to him. She's really clingy, and they both love that. James loves holding her, and Jenna relishes the feeling of being in his arms.

Lianna is a bit hesitant about the entire thing, but still does want to go, to have fun with her friends. She looks up at her brother, who has a concerned look on his face, as he and Kendall have a conversation with their eyes. She doesn't understand why they do that, but there's nothing she can do about it.

They both look over at Carlos and James, who nod in turn. Then, all four of them turn to Katie and Lianna. Carrie and Jenna are wrapped in tight embraces, their heads buried in their brothers' shoulders'. At first, the stern looks return, but they're replaced with ones of happiness.

"Okay, you guys can go bike riding," Logan announces, smiling gently. "Just, all of you, wear helmets, take your phones, stay together, don't fight, and please, _please_, be careful. We don't want any of you to be hurt in any way. If it gets too crowded, or if one of you gets hurt, _call._ We _will _come get you guys. Understand?"

"Yep!" Katie says excitedly, a smile appearing on her face. Jenna nods into James' shoulder, still clinging onto him. Carrie grins at Carlos, hugging him tighter, expressing her affection.

"Yeah," Lianna murmurs quietly. She feels a tap on her shoulder, and looks up into Logan's worried eyes. He extends his arms, and Lianna rushes into them, desperately needing the comfort from Logan. She clings to him, burying her face in his shoulder.

"You okay, babygirl?" He asks gently, placing a hand on her back. He's surprised to see her eyes filled with tears, when she looks up at him.

"I dunno," she mutters. He places his hand on her forehead, checking for fever. She's not warm, then again, she isn't cool either. She could have a low-grade fever.

"I don't think you should go..."

"Logie! I want to! Please!" Lianna's heart sinks when she hears Logan's words. She really wants to go with her friends. Spending time with Logan wouldn't be bad at all, but hanging out with Katie, Carrie, and Jenna is awesome.

"Okay, babygirl. But please, text me or call me, if you start to feel bad, okay?" Logan's concerned eyes look into hers, worry consuming him.

"We'll watch out for her," Katie says, from her perch on Kendall's shoulders.

...

Jenna smiles at her brother, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Love you, big brother." He squeezes her one last time, before setting her down, and ruffling her hair. Jenna squeals and punches him lightly, smoothing her hair down, and walking to the hall closest, to grab her bike helmet.

Carrie and Carlos do their special handshake, collapsing in giggles. Carlos plants a kiss on the top of her head, before setting her down, smiling at her. "Go have fun, Care-bear." She grins at him, rushing after Jenna.

"Bye, big bro," Katie whispers, as Kendall bends down, so she can get off his shoulders. She turns and hugs him once more, burying her face in his chest.

"Go enjoy yourself, but be careful, baby sister," Kendall warns, kissing her cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too, Kenny. Bye!" Katie grins once more, and then dashes from the room, so only Lianna is left to say bye to her brother.

"I love you, babygirl. You'll be okay, right?" Logan checks, still concerned, as he hugs Lianna to his chest.

"Fine, Logie. I love you too. I'll be back soon," Lianna murmurs, as Logan kisses her forehead. He sets her down, giving her one last hug, before she walks from the room, grabbing her helmet, before following her friends out the door with a parting wave.

"You think they'll be okay?" James asks, turning to his friends. "I mean, LA is full of dangerous things, and..."

"Jay, hush. They'll be fine. Now, who's up for some video games?" Kendall offers.

...

Katie squeals in delight, pedaling faster, as the wind blows in her face. She loves the feeling of being outside. The sights, the smell of fresh air, the open land, she just loves it. They're riding on the busiest road in LA, being as careful as possible. However, Lianna's trailing behind. She doesn't look too good, but her determination hasn't stopped her yet.

"You good, Li?" Katie calls. She's pretty worried about her friend. After all, Lianna does look sick.

"Fine!" Lianna replies. She doesn't feel that great, but she doesn't want everyone worrying for nothing. Nor does she want to ruin the plans she has with her friends.

"Okay, guys. There's an intersection coming up, probably the biggest one in the city. We gotta be really careful, alright?" Katie yells.

"Gotcha," Jenna responds. The four girls stop at the sidewalk, waiting for the walk sign to light up.

A few seconds later, the sign lights up, stopping all traffic, for pedestrians to cross the street. They begin to cross the street, just as a huge truck speeds down the road. The driver seems to have lost control of the wheel, and he can't stop. The girls are too late to escape across, and then truck hits them full force, running over them in the middle of the road.

...

The ringing of a phone startles the guys. It's Logan's phone that blares loudly, and he answers quickly.

"Hello? Yes, I am, and their brothers are with me, right now..." Logan says into the phone, hesitantly. He listens for a few moments, his face paling. "WHAT?! Oh my god...we'll be there in 5 minutes. Thank you so much!" He hangs up, and turns to the other guys, a tear streaming down his cheek.

"The girls were in a bad car accident."

**So, there's the first chapter! I'd love some feedback on this, since it is my first time using four OC's. I'm writing the second chapter right now, and I'm hoping to post it tomorrow. Have a good night!**

**XO ~Neha**


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT?!" James cries, tears coming to his eyes.

"Yeah...a truck was speeding and when they were crossing the street...it hit them head on...we gotta go down there...I can tell it won't be pretty..." Logan informs them, his voice cracking.

"Let's go," Kendall mutters, his facial expression grim. Silently, Carlos follows him out the door, Logan and James rushing behind.

The drive to the scene is in stony silence. All four of them are imagining the worst, praying that the girls aren't hurt that badly. The paramedic sounded pretty worried on the phone, so Logan knows that this can't be good.

Kendall hasn't said much, and there's a reason for that. He doesn't like to express his emotions freely. He honestly feels like breaking down right there, but he has to be strong for Katie. He promised his mom that he'd take care of her.

Carlos is imagining the absolute worst. Death. He can't help imagine that. He loves his Care-bear so much, and if she was to die, he has no idea what he'd do. He's praying that she'll be okay, but also assuming the worst, and praying that his assumption is incorrect.

Finally arriving on the scene, the guys jump out of the BTR mobile, glancing at each other.

"Text when we get to see them?" Kendall suggests. He receives three nods, and turns away, looking for Katie.

...

James catches sight of chestnut hair, and rushes toward it. Jenna needs to be okay, he tells himself, skidding to a halt when he sees his sister. She looks so beaten up, blood pouring out from various places on her skin. A bone is sticking out of her left leg, and that terrifies him. He can tell she has other broken bones, and it's possible that she has a head injury. Worst of all, her breathing is ragged, like she has to concentrate to inhale oxygen. She's barely conscious, eyes half-closed.

"Jen, baby?" James whispers, kneeling down next to her. "Can you hear me?" A paramedic is there too, trying to gauge her injuries and have her colleagues prepare a stretcher.

"...J-Jamie?" Jenna croaks weakly, trying to turn her head. She cries out, a few more tears streaming down her cheeks. "It hurts..." James feels his heart break at her words. She really looks terrible, and he _never_ wants to see her crying. It breaks his heart.

He knows that she wants to be held. So, James looks at the paramedic for permission, before placing an arm behind her back, and the other one under her knees. Jenna whimpers, as he lifts her to his chest.

"Oh, baby...it's gonna be okay, I gotcha." He's trying his best to soothe her, murmuring words of comfort in her ear, rubbing her back as best he can, without hurting her.

"J-Jamie..." Jenna cries, squirming in his arms. She lets out a scream, and slumps against his chest, weeping silently.

...

Logan finally sees Lianna's body, lying on the side of the road. He runs over, gasping at the sight of her. She looks awful, severely beaten. He can tell she has a few broken bones, and lots of cuts and bruises. She's bleeding from her head, and Logan knows that head injuries can be serious. He shrugs out of his long-sleeved shirt, leaving an undershirt beneath. Balling up the shirt, he presses it against her forehead, trying to stop the bleeding. All her injuries are serious, but the worst part is the very faint rise and fall of her chest. She looks really, _really _bad.

"W-Want...L-L-Logie..." She whimpers, almost inaudibly, not realizing that her brother is right there with her.

"Hey, are you Logan Mitchell? She's been crying for you this entire time, not letting any of us touch her. She screams if one of us gets too close," A paramedic tells him.

"Yeah, I'm Logan. And, I know. She's always been scared of people she doesn't know, especially in this kind of situation. She's very clingy, and pretty attached to me. I'll handle her, if that's okay? I'm medically knowledgeable, somewhat, and I'm going to be a doctor in a few years."

"That's fine, just take her to the ambulance, when she's ready. Do you want the same conditions to apply for Katie, Jenna, and Carrie?"

"Yeah, that would be good, thank you." The paramedic gives him a nod, before rising to his feet, leaving Logan and Lianna alone.

"I'm here, babygirl. I'm here," Logan says softly, stroking Lianna's cheek. "You're gonna be okay..."

He's startled when Lianna turns to face him, ignoring the exploding pain in her body. She lets out an ear-splitting shriek, trying to reach her arms out to him. The pain is excruciating, and she _needs_ to be in her brother's arms. She needs to know she's safe, she needs his gentle hands, his soothing voice, and the smell of him.

Logan realizes this, and as gently as possible, gathers Lianna into his arms. He's doing his best not to hurt her, while trying to keep the shirt pressed against her head.

"It...hurts..." Lianna manages to choke out, before burying her head in his chest, shaking the shirt off. Her blood begins to soak into Logan's undershirt, though he doesn't mind. He can tell that she's distraught, and just needs comfort, so that's what he gives her. He holds her tighter, kissing her cheek gently.

"You're going to be okay, babygirl. I love you, and I'm going to make it better, okay?"

...

Carlos kneels beside Carrie's body, staring in shock. She's covered in blood, bleeding from her head, along with many cuts scattered all over her body. He can tell she's way more injured than she looks, but he's not a doctor. He places his hand on her forehead, wincing when he brushes her head wound. She feels a little warm, but that doesn't seem unusual.

"Care-bear? Can you hear me?" He asks softly.

"...C-C-Car-Car?" Carrie croaks, using her baby nickname for him. "It...it hurts..."

"Oh, baby...I know..." Carlos whispers sadly. She looks so pitiful, practically begging for help. Tears stream down her cheeks and she whimpers.

"...H-H-Hold me...?" Carrie wants nothing more than to be in her brother's arms. She feels beyond awful, consumed by pain, and she just wants to be comforted and loved.

Carlos does just that. Gently, he lifts her into his arms, wincing when she cries out in pain. "I'm sorry," he murmurs, kissing her head. He uses his jacket to try and stop the bleeding, as Carrie begins to sob.

"It's gonna be okay, baby. I'm gonna fix you. You're safe now."

...

Kendall stares at Katie's beaten body with tears in his eyes. She looks so...broken. Helpless. Pitiful. His heart breaks for her. He loves her so much, and this is what he was worried about. This is why he didn't want them to go bike riding.

"Kit Kat?" He whispers, placing a hand on her shoulder. She's facing him, but her eyes are closed, so he doesn't know if she's unconscious or not.

She blinks, and he's relieved to see chocolate brown eyes staring at him. Immediately, they fill with tears and spill over, as Katie begins to sob. Her body trembles and convulses, as she shakes with heaving sobs, crying out in pain.

"Oh, baby sister...it's gonna be okay, I'm here," Kendall coos gently, slipping one arm behind her back, and the other under her knees. He lifts her to his chest, cradling her in his arms. Katie nuzzles into his shirt, her tears soaking into the soft fabric.

"...I-I'm s-s-sorry..." Katie whimpers. "Y-You were r-r-right..."

"No, baby, it's okay. I'm not angry. This wasn't your fault at all. Shhhh. Just rest, okay? I've got you," Kendall soothes, dropping a kiss on her head. "I've got you, and I'm never going to let you go."

**Thank you guys for all the reviews on the first chapter. I'm glad you're liking the story. So, this chapter was a lot of angst, and I'm sorry. The next chapter should be a little lighter. I'll try to post it tomorrow morning, possibly tonight. Review! **

**XO ~Neha**


	3. Chapter 3

_Found Lianna, there's apparently 2 ambulances, and two of the girls in each. You wanna come with us, and Kendall and Litos can go together? _

_- Logan_

James looks at the text message from Logan, nodding his head. He quickly types back a 'yes', and turns back to Jenna.

"Jen? Baby, we need to get you into the ambulance, I'm gonna stand up, okay?" James tells her gently, kissing away a tear from her tear-stained face.

"Noooo," Jenna wails, clinging onto him. "Don't wanna move, don't feel good..."

"Aww, it's alright baby. The doctors will make you feel better. You're gonna be okay." James rises to his feet, resulting in a moan of pain from Jenna. He places another kiss on her head, before walking toward one of the ambulances, his sister sobbing in his arms.

He stops at the entrance to one of the ambulances, seeing Logan standing off to the side with Lianna cradled in his arms.

"Loges?" He calls, trying to get his friend's attention.

Logan looks up, his features softening. He walks over, whispering to Lianna. "Hey man, how's Jenna doing?"

"Not too great. She's in a lot of pain, and she's being pretty clingy. Lianna okay?" James replies.

"I think she's sick, along with how severely she's injured," Logan sighs.

"Dear god...you heard from Kendall and/or 'Litos?"

"Kendall texted me, he and Carlos are going to ride in the same ambulance. Carrie and Katie both seem a little sick, so I dunno...for now, we need to get Jenna and Lianna into the ambulances, there are stretches set up for each of them. We can go with them. Lianna's just terrified, and she won't leave my arms, is Jenna being clingy?"

"Yeah, she is, more than usual. I really feel horrible for them...they don't deserve this. I mean, this accident has broken them, physically and emotionally..."

Logan sighs, looking down at his sister. She's still weeping silently into his shirt, but the bleeding in her head has ceased, which is good. He places his palm on her forehead, then pulls it back a few seconds later. She's pretty warm, meaning she has a fever.

"She's feverish..." Logan admits. "Let's just get them into the ambulance and see how it goes from there."

"Okay," James answers. Jenna has fallen into a half-sleep against his chest, which relieves him. She deserves a temporary break from the pain, at least. He steps into the ambulance, seeing both the stretches sitting next to each other, with space on either side for him and Logan to sit. He places Jenna on the right stretcher, praying that she doesn't wake up. The injured girl stirs, but when James strokes her hair gently, falls back into sleep. James sighs in relief, sitting down on the bench next to her stretcher, and taking Jenna's hand in his.

"Alright, Li. I'm just gonna lay you down on this stretcher, okay?" Logan speaks softly to the battered girl in his arms, trying not to aggravate her headache, or scare her. Lianna's eyes widen, and she sobs harder, clinging onto him.

"Nooooooo..." She wails. "Logie..."

"Oh, babygirl, I'm sorry," Logan whispers, stepping into the ambulance. He places her onto the stretcher, his heart breaking when she screams loudly.

"Logie," She cries. "Please...I'm sorry...I won't be bad anymore...hold me...I'm scared..."

"Li...babygirl, I wish I could hold you. You'll be okay, baby. They'll take care of you. And I'll sit right here, okay?" Lianna hiccupped and nodded at Logan's words, closing her eyes, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Logan kisses them away gently, before taking her unbroken hand in his, and sitting down across from the stretcher.

...

In the other ambulance, Carlos isn't having an easy time. Kendall was able to get Katie onto the stretcher, after a few minutes of comfort, but Carrie's in so much pain, she's being extra clingy.

"C'mon Care-bear, you need to lay on the stretcher so we can go to the hospital. They'll help you feel better," Carlos murmurs. Carrie's face is hidden in his chest, as she chokes with sobs. "I'm sorry, baby." Carlos places her on the stretcher, cringing when she screams.

It hurts so much, and all she wants is to be in her brother's arms. It doesn't look like that'll happen anytime soon, though.

...

Lianna is barely awake, but the pain is keeping her up. Truthfully, she's exhausted, but even if she weren't injured, she probably wouldn't be able to fall asleep. She sleeps in Logan's bed with him almost every night. They share a room, and she does have her own bed, but nightmares and the fear of closing her eyes keep her awake, and she can't fall asleep unless she's wrapped in Logan's arms, his heartbeat lulling her into slumber.

"Babygirl, you doing okay?" Logan asks, concern in his eyes. She knows he's beyond worried, and doesn't blame him. If their roles were reversed, she'd be out of her mind with worry. Honestly, she isn't okay, and he knows that.

"It hurts so much..." she moans, looking up at him with glassy eyes. She doesn't feel that great either. She's absolutely freezing, her source of warmth having been taken away.

"Can you give her something to at least dull the pain?" Logan asks a paramedic, worry in his gaze.

"Yeah, I think so," The paramedic replies, rummaging in the shelves. She finally pulls out a large needle, and puts on some gloves. She turns to face Lianna, who stares up at her.

"Oh, shit..." Logan mutters. Lianna is deathly terrified of needles. She goes into panic attacks, breakdowns, the worst anyone's ever seen her, when she catches sight of one. Logan hopes that the horrible pain will be enough to make her realize that getting the shot will numb her pain a little.

It's too late. Lianna's already seen the needle, and she screams. Tears begin to stream down her cheeks, as she lets out violent sobs, screaming loudly.

It's official. Lianna Mitchell is freaking out.

...

Jenna whimpers, looking at her surroundings. She's on a stretcher, in a moving ambulance. She can see James sitting next to her, but on her other side, she can hear Lianna's screams. Her best friend is freaking over something, and it doesn't seem good.

"J-Jamie...? I'm scared..." she whimpers. She needs her brother right now.

"Jen, it's okay. You're gonna be okay, baby sis. I'm here, and I'll never leave you."

**Again, angst, but not as bad as the second chapter, I hope. I uploaded this early, I have things to do tomorrow, plus I'm going to see BTR in concert tomorrow night! I'm really excited for it and stuff 8D The next chapter will be up maybe tomorrow, probably Friday. The next chapter will also include more of Carrie and Katie, if you were wondering. Review!**

**XO ~ Neha**


	4. Chapter 4

"Babygirl, just calm down. You're not gonna get a shot," Logan coos, kissing his sister's head. She looks _petrified_, and it breaks Logan's heart. She should _not_ have to go through this.

Lianna looks up at him with glassy eyes and tearstained cheeks. She honestly feels horrible, like she's about to die. She hasn't experienced such horrible pain in her life. She's also absolutely terrified. Whenever she's been hurt or sick in the past, Logan's held her for almost all the time she was recovering. She needs him, and the fact that she can't be in his arms is scaring her even more.

"Shhhh, Li. I'm right here, okay?" Logan's been trying to comfort her all this time. She's so grateful to have him, and she loves him so much. He's her rock, and he's everything she's always wanted.

"Love you, Logie...m'tired," she mumbles, exhaustion consuming her injured body.

"Love you too, babygirl. Go to sleep, it's gonna be okay," Logan murmurs.

...

"Kit Kat...oh, baby, please stop crying..." Kendall whispers to the sobbing girl in his arms. Because Katie's so distraught, he was allowed to hold her, in an attempt to calm her down. Key word, attempt. Katie's hysterical, and she doesn't look like she'll be calming down any time soon.

That's just the thing. Katie's so strong, independent, and very similar to him. When she's sick or hurt in any way, that tough exterior crumbles, leaving a broken girl in its place. She becomes vulnerable and broken, clinging to him, and refusing to let go. She's known for scamming people, sneaky plans, and having fun, but that isn't always the case. Katherine Knight isn't as strong as she seems.

"Kenny..." She mumbles, looking up at him. "I hurt..."

Well, if his heart wasn't broken enough before, it's completely shattered now. This is not the Katie he knows. This Katie is vulnerable and scared, her tough resolve dissolved into nothing. She's _terrified._ Absolutely scared out of his mind.

"I promise you, Katie Kat," Kendall says, looking into her eyes. "I will find the asshole who did this to you, and I will murder him."

...

Finally, both ambulances arrive at the hospital. The one that Lianna and Jenna are in pulls up first, and immediately, the doors are thrown open. Both girls are lifted out onto the concrete, which awakens Lianna. She lets out a soft cry, when she doesn't see Logan anywhere. Jenna whimpers loudly, looking for James. She can't do this, surrounded by strangers. She's scared, and needs her brother to calm her down.

"Hey, Li, don't cry, I'm right here!" Logan assures her, grasping her hand.

Meanwhile, James has gotten to Jenna's side, wrapping his arms around her waist, letting her know he's there for her. The guilt overwhelms him, as he feels his sister shake with sobs, against his chest.

"Hey, it's alright. Shhh," he whispers, rubbing her back.

"Okay boys, we gotta get 'em inside!" A paramedic calls.

James nods, pulling away from Jenna. She whimpers, and he grabs her hand, kissing her cheek. A paramedic begins to push the stretcher into the hospital, James running alongside, Jenna's hand firmly grasped in his.

Logan's doing the same, beside him, trying to soothe Lianna. He's whispering to her, as tears stream down her cheeks.

Finally, the stretchers come to a stop, outside two double doors.

"Alright guys, they need to be taken in for surgery now. I'll give you a moment," A paramedic informs them, walking over to the receptionist's desk.

"Okay, babygirl. I am so sorry, but I can't come with you anymore. I love you so much, and I swear on my life, I'll be there when you wake up," Logan says, gently lifting Lianna from the stretcher, to give her one last hug.

"Logie...no...please...I'll be better...don't leave me..." Lianna fears that Logan's leaving her forever. She must've done something wrong, to make him leave. Crying, she cuddles into his chest, ignoring the horrible pain she feels, desperate to be close to her brother.

"Oh, baby...you've done absolutely nothing wrong. They're going to make you better, okay? They'll fix your pain, babygirl. I love you so much. I'll be there, I promise. It's alright," Logan murmurs. He hugs her once more, kissing her head, before laying her back onto the stretcher. Sighing, he smiles, giving her a small wave, as she's wheeled away.

He can hear her screaming, crying his name, crying for him. The numb feeling of guilt has entered his stomach, as he turns toward the waiting room, tears in his eyes.

...

"Baby, I love you so much. It's gonna be okay. I'll hold you again, right after you wake up, Jen. I'll be by your side, as soon as you're out of surgery. I promise," James tries to reassure Jenna, who's clinging onto him, like her life depends on it.

"I'm scared...what if I die...?" Jenna whimpers softly, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Baby...you're not gonna die. I promise you. You are going to be just fine, babygirl. You're my princess, and I love you. Stay strong for me, okay?"

"...I-I will..."

James smiles at her, kissing her head. "I love you. Never forget that."

"Love you too, Jamie," Jenna whispers, as he sets her down on the stretcher. She's wheeled away, and James turns to follow Logan. His words of reassurance were empty, because he's honestly feeling guilty. She's going into freakin' surgery! All because some goddamned idiot decided to speed down a freakin' road! Sighing, he slumps into the chair next to Logan, putting his head in his hands.

...

"Kit Kat...oh, babygirl, I'm sorry," Kendall whispers, as Katie sobs again. Her cries hurt his heart, and he wishes there was some way to take away the pain. She's terrified of leaving him, and he doesn't blame her. However, she needs this surgery, to feel better. It's inevitable.

"I'm scared," Katie mutters.

"I know, baby sister. It's not gonna hurt at all, don't worry. You'll be asleep, and I'll be there when you wake up, I promise. Remember, you're a Knight, and Knights never lose!"

"O-Okay, Kenny...love you..."

"I love you too, baby sister. Be strong for me, okay? You'll be fine."

Katie nods into his chest, and he lays her on the stretcher, kissing her head one last time, as she is wheeled away.

Sighing, he walks toward the waiting room, dropping into a chair beside James, as a tear slides down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Katie Kat."

...

"I'm sorry, Car-Car! Please don't make me go!" Carrie wails, clinging onto him, as pain explodes through her body. She whimpers, pressing closer to his chest.

"Care-bear, they're gonna make you better. I love you, baby. I love you so much. And I'll be there when you wake up. You'll be in my arms when you wake up. And I can promise you that, okay? Think about that. It'll be amazing. Just remember that I love you, and I'd never leave you," Carlos soothes, gently kissing her forehead.

"...okay. Promise I'll wake up in your arms?"

"I swear on my life." Carlos hugs her once more, placing another kiss on her head, before lying her on the stretcher. She's wheeled away, and Carlos sighs. Never, will he forget the lonely, sad look in her eyes. Her pained expression. He can't imagine what she's feeling, but he does know one thing. He will get revenge on the asshole driving that truck.

**So, I wrote this in like an hour, I'm sorry if it's horrible. Also sorry for all the cursing, I felt it was needed in this situation. Anyways, lemme just say, that BTR concert was amazing! If you wanna know more details, feel free to PM me~ Review! I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

It's been three hours.

Three hours, since the most important girls in BTR's lives have been taken into surgery.

At this point, all four guys are consumed by worry. They have no idea what's going on, though Logan is somewhat intelligent about this. However, he still can't tell them the statuses of Katie, Lianna, Jenna, or Carrie.

"How much longer is this gonna take?!" Carlos mutters, fists clenched. When he's worried, he gets angry. He's just so scared for Carrie, not to mention, Katie, Jenna, and Lianna. Those poor girls don't deserve any of this. They're only 13! They should not be in _surgery_, at 13!

"Relax, bro. It shouldn't be much longer..." Logan trails off. Honestly, he's just as worried as Carlos. He wants to burst into the operating room and find their sisters. He wants to wrap Lianna in his arms, and never let her go. She looked so...terrified, when she was being wheeled away.

"Katie Knight, Lianna Mitchell, Jenna Diamond, Carrie Garcia?" A doctor steps out into the waiting room, dressed in hospital scrubs, with a clipboard in his hands.

"That's us!" Kendall calls.

The doctor nods, walking over. "Alright. The surgeries were a success, and all four of them are resting now. However, they are badly injured, and the road to recovery will be long and painful. I'm going to start with Katie. Her tibia, in her left leg is a compound fracture. We put pins into her leg, to hold her bones in place, as stitched up her open wound. She also has a hairline fracture in her humerus, which has been casted. She's very bruised up, and has three cracked ribs, along with a concussion."

"Oh god..." Kendall gasps, feeling his stomach sink. He didn't realize it would be _this _bad. He leans back in his chair, still trying to process the news.

"As for Lianna. She's severely injured. Both her legs are broken, her tibia in her right leg being completely fractured, and her fibula in her left being a compound fracture. Her left arm is also broken, a hairline fracture in her radius. We put pins in, to hold the bones together in her legs, and casted all three limbs. She's very bruised up, with a few lacerations on her face. She also has six broken ribs, and a concussion. "

Logan stares blankly at her, trying to comprehend what she just said. Oh, his poor baby...he's desperately trying not to get up and run to her, wrapping her in his arms, never letting go.

"And, Jenna. She has a broken fibula, in her right leg, both her arms are broken, her right being a hairline fracture in her radius, and her left being a complete fracture in her humerus. We've inserted pins into her left arm and right leg, and casted them, along with her right arm. She's got four bruised ribs, and she has a concussion, along with severe bruising on her back."

James nods weakly, a tear sliding down his cheek. He buries his face in his hands, his paranoia kicking in.

"Lastly, Carrie. She has a completely broken ulna, which we inserted pins into, then casted. She also has a hairline fracture in her fibula, right leg. We've casted that too. She's got five broken ribs, and a concussion. She's got some cuts and bruises, but they're just minor."

Carlos sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. This is way worse than he thought it would be. He doesn't even know how to respond, and he can't even imagine how Carrie will look. One thing he knows is, she's broken, and he'll do whatever it takes to fix her.

"Can we see them?" Logan asks timidly.

"Yes, you may. Follow me," Doctor Rieman says. They stand, following her down a series of hallways, until she stops at two doors, next door to each other. One says L. Mitchell, J. Diamond. The other says K. Knight, C. Garcia. "Visiting hours end in six hours, but I think an exception can be made. Call me in about an hour, so I can do a small checkup on them. They can be held, just be careful with the IV. I'll leave you guys to it."

"Alright guys, updates by text?" Kendall suggested.

James nodded, but Logan turned to Kendall. "Dude, what about our moms?"

"Oh shit, you're right..."

"Why don't we call 'em later today? We need to see the girls first, and they might want to talk to them," James says.

"Okay," Kendall nods.

"G'luck," Logan murmurs, turning toward the door to Lianna and Jenna's room.

"You too," Carlos and Kendall murmur together.

"Yeah, good luck guys," James whispers.

And finally, Logan pushes the door open.

...

James gasps in shock, a hand over his heart. Jenna lays in the bed on the right, as pale as the sheets. She's sleeping, bandages wrapped around her head. Both her arms are wrapped in plaster, and propped up on pillows. Her right leg is also encased in plaster, propped up on a large pillow. She's wearing a thin hospital gown, and there are tearstains on her cheeks.

"Oh, Jen..." James murmurs, stepping up to the bed with tears in his eyes. He grabs her left hand, just the fingers, because the rest is covered by a cast. Slowly, he leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead, and then one to her forehead. "I love you, baby."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Logan is staring at Lianna, horror in his chocolate eyes.

She looks so tiny on that hospital bed. Small. Broken. Both her legs are wrapped in huge casts, resting on pillows. Her left arm is also in a cast, and she's wearing a hospital gown. Her head is wrapped in bandages, but the worst part is her face. Her beautiful face is marred by cuts, dried blood, and tearstains. All in all, she looks so terrible, and Logan just wants to hold her tightly, healing her injuries instantly.

"Get better soon, babygirl," Logan whispers, grabbing her right hand, and pressing his lips to her hair. "I love you so much."

**So, there's the new chapter. I hope it doesn't sound repetitive, I tried my best to change the girls' injuries around and stuff. However, tell me what you liked and what you didn't. The next chapter should be up by Sunday. **

**XO ~Neha**


	6. Chapter 6

"I kept my promise, baby," Carlos murmurs, as he squeezes himself into the bed, beside Carrie. He wants her to wake up in his arms, so she knows that she's safe. He wraps her in an embrace, holding her again his chest, hoping it doesn't wake her. She whimpers in her sleep, and he begins to draw soothing circles on her black, pressing a kiss to her head.

"Dude...I don't even...they're so..." Kendall trails off, staring at Katie. She looks really bad, and it's honestly terrifying him. She should not have to go through this, and Kendall wishes none of this had ever happened.

"I know...they're gonna be freaking terrified when they wake up..."

"What're our moms gonna say, 'Litos? We let their daughters get hit by a _truck!_"

Carlos looks over at him, reassurance in his dark eyes. "This wasn't our fault, and we couldn't have prevented it. They'll understand."

Sighing, Kendall pulls out his phone. "I'm gonna text James real quick. I just wish there was something we could do to help them..."

* * *

The first thing she feels is pain. When Lianna become conscious again, the pain hits her like a tidal wave. It's everywhere, and she can't hide how much it hurts. She hasn't opened her eyes yet, and she's dreading the action.

_I love you so much, babygirl. _Someone's there. Logan. Logan's right there, talking to her. And honestly, he's the only thing, person, rather, that she wants right now. She begins to blink, only to find that her eyes just about weigh 1000 pounds. Gathering up all the strength she can, she finally blinks open her eyes.

The bright light burns her retinas, almost forcing her to clench her eyes shut once more, but, she perseveres, and shifts her gaze around the room, finally landing on her brother.

Logan looks awful. His hair's messed up, he hasn't bothered to shave in days, and she can see stubble on his chin. But what scares her the most, is the blood on his shirt. That's her blood. She doesn't care that he has her blood on his shirt, she wants him to hold her. She needs to be in his arms, because quite frankly, she's _terrified._

"L-L-Logie...?" Her voice cracks horrendously, and her throat burns. Talking is painful. Everything just hurts so much.

Logan's head snaps up, and he smiles. "Hey, babygirl. How do you feel?"

"Everything hurts..." She mumbles. "Hold me? Please?" She gives him puppy dog eyes, because she's getting desperate, and she knows that Logan can't say no to her puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, Li." Logan feels his heart break at her words. She sounds so pitiful, and he can tell that she's in a lot of pain. "Here, I'm going to get in next to you, you'll be squished for a minute, but you'll be fine afterward, okay?" She nods, wincing, and he manages to squeeze himself into the bed next to her. She has an IV in her arm, and he's careful not to entangle it with anything, as he pulls her into his arms.

Though the pain is still there, Lianna doesn't mind as much. Now that she's in her Logie's arms, she can recover safely. He'll do anything he can to alleviate her pain, and she knows that.

* * *

James hears Lianna wake up, and Logan getting into the bed next to her. He sighs. It'll be a long time before the girls are physically okay again. As for their mental state, he has no idea. As it is, Jenna isn't mentally okay. When they were in Minnesota, Mr. Diamond abused them horrendously.

James got most of the physical abuse, but Jenna did get some of it, and they both were verbally abused. Jenna's not that strong inside, and that's why she's become so clingy.

He'll do anything to make her understand that he's there, and he'll never leave, because he knows how terrified she is, the pain bringing back memories of the man that ruined the first five or six years of her life.

A voice startled him out of his thoughts. He turned to see Jenna's beautiful brown orbs staring at him, full of tears. Her voice was feeble, cracking painfully, breaking his heart.

"Hi baby, you doing okay?" He looks closely at her face, especially the bruise on her cheek. She does her best to shake her head, and he assumes it's because talking hurts too much.

Slowly, he leans down and presses his lips to her forehead, before speaking again.

"Do you want me to hold you, Jen?"

"P-p-please...?" She croaks, wincing.

He nods, taking her into his arms best he can, without tangling her I'V. She immediately burrows into his warmth, letting her tears soak into his shirt.

"Hurts, Jamie, and m'tired..."

James brushes a lock of chestnut hair away from her face, and presses another kiss to her forehead. "Sleep, babygirl. I love you."

* * *

Carrie blinks. She realizes she isn't lying on her back, and she's pressing against something. Something...moving? She can feel that it's soft fabric, and she inhales deeply. Carlos. Finally, she opens her eyes, and her predictions are confirmed. She's lying against Carlos' strong chest, his arms wrapped around her. She looks up at him, and finds that he's lost in thought.

"Car-Car?" She whimpers, curling closer to him, trying to take her mind off the pain she's feeling.

"How're you feeling, baby?" He coos, looking down at her.

"Horrible..."

"I know, you're pretty banged up...but here, why don't you go back to sleep? It'll take away the pain for a little while, at least."

Carrie nods, snuggling impossibly closer to him. She feels him begin to thread his fingers through her hair, and smiles. She loves it when he does that. It's calming, and often, soothes her into a slumber. Concentrating on the gentle motions of Carlos' fingers in her hair, she drifts off into a peaceful slumber.

**I'm sorry this update is late. I had personal issues to deal with. I'm also sorry that it's so short. The next one will be longer, I promise. Review!**

**XO ~Neha**


	7. Chapter 7

"Kit Kat, I've got you. It's alright, baby sister," Kendall murmurs to the sobbing girl in his arms. "Shhh. Don't cry, I'm here."

"K-Kenny...my ribs hurt..." Katie whimpers, nuzzling farther into his chest. "I feel sick..."

"Oh god, do you have to puke?" Kendall's heart sinks at her words, and he pries her off his chest, wincing as she cries out. He adjusts their position, so she's sitting on his lap, her back against his chest. Tears still flow down her cheeks, and she nods.

Quickly, Kendall grabs a bucket from the floor, a nurse having left it there just in case. He slides it on Katie's lap, and holds her tighter. She whimpers, and dunks her head into the bucket, before vomiting violently.

Kendall rubs her back, whispering comfort in her ear. "It's okay, baby sis. It's gonna be okay."

* * *

"Logie...make it stop, it hurts..." Lianna cries, trying to nuzzle impossibly closer to her brother. It just hurts so much, and she can't take it anymore. She feels horrible, her stomach is churning, her ribs are burning, and her head is pounding. She feels a hand gently rubbing her back, and kisses being placed to her head. She whimpers, letting out a painful cough.

The cough burns deep in her chest, and her ribs flare in agony. She screams, and feels Logan lift her up gently, worry in his eyes. "What hurts, babygirl?" he asks gently, using his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"Everything...my ribs and chest, though...I feel sick..."

"Do you need to throw up?"

"No...but my tummy hurts..." Lianna wails in agony, flopping down onto her brother's chest. She lets out a sob, and begins to cry harder,

"Shhh, you're safe. It's okay, Logie's here," Logan coos, lying down on his side, and laying Lianna on her side next to him. She whimpers, and he looks at her, concerned. "Your ribs?" She nods in answer to his question, and he turns on to his back, before lifting her onto his chest, her stomach against his shirt.

"Go to sleep, babygirl," He whispers, rubbing her back.

"S-Sing," Lianna croaks, her voice hoarse.

"Sure, baby." Logan begins to sing the opening to '_Safe and Sound'_, by Taylor Swift, one of Lianna's favorite songs. She sighs in relief, and presses her cheek against his chest, closing her eyes, as her brother's sweet voice lulls her into slumber.

* * *

"Loges, she okay? I heard her scream..." James calls, from across the room.

"Yeah, just in a lot of pain," Logan calls back, sighing heavily. "How's Jenna?"

"I think she's sick, Logie. She's burning up and coughing in her sleep."

"Call the doctor, I think Lianna might need a check-up as well. And wake her."

"But...she's sleeping and not in pain..."

"Dude, she needs to get checked. Wake her, please, Jay."

Sighing, James shakes his sister's shoulder, waiting for her to open her eyes. He presses the call button, just as she wakes up. She blinks at him, whimpering.

"Why you wake me, Jamie? I was sleeping," she mumbles groggily, resting her head on his chest.

"I know, baby. But I think you're sick. I want to get you checked, okay?"

"Jamie...don't feel good...wanna sleep..." Jenna groans again, lifting her head, so she can bury it in the crook of his neck. Salty tears leak from her eyes, and into his shoulder, as the pain begins to grow. There's a tight, burning pain in her chest, she feels nauseous, and her entire body hurts. She can't even move her arms, so she can't hug James back. She feels him wrap his arms around her back gently, as not to hurt her.

"Baby...it's gonna be okay, alright?" His calming voice invades her ears, but she knows she can't fall asleep.

"You called?" A doctor steps into the room, looking expectantly at James.

"I think she's sick," he voices his, Logan's actually, diagnosis with concern, as Jenna weeps into his shoulder.

"And I think the same for Lianna," Logan calls from across the room, rubbing a sleeping Lianna's back.

"Alright, I can do a quick check up on both of them. I'll start with Jenna. Is she awake?" Doctor Rieman looks at the girl on James' chest, her head buried in his shoulder.

Yeah, she is. Jen, hang on a sec, okay?" James murmurs. He lifts her gently, before placing her back on his chest, so this time, her tearstained face is revealed, as she faces the doctor.

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm going to try to see what's hurting you, okay?" Doctor Rieman says, her heart wrenching in pity for the poor girl.

"Jamie," Jenna whimpers. She's scared and hurt, just wanting to cuddle up to her brother.

"Shhh, I've got you, baby," James whispers, using his thumb to wipe her face.

"Okay, Jenna. I'm just going to check your chest and lungs quickly, okay? Take a deep breath when I say to." The doctor puts her stethoscope over Jenna's lungs, and instructs her to take a breath.

Jenna does, but whimpers painfully at the end. "It hurts..." she whispers, so only James can hear.

"Her chest hurts when she takes a deep breath," he informs the doctor.

"Then we need a chest x-ray. It's possible she could have pneumonia," Doctor Rieman says regretfully. "I'm going to go check on Lianna, and then you can bring her down to the x-ray room."

James nods, his stomach sinking. His baby sister...he feels so bad for her.

"Jamie...am I gonna die?" Jenna asks tearfully, turning to face him, ignoring the erupting pain flowing throughout her body. James looks at her with wide eyes, brushing tears from her cheeks.

"No, babygirl. You're not gonna die, I swear on my life. You're just injured, and a little sick. You'll be better soon, baby. And I'm gonna take care of you, okay? I promise."

* * *

"I'm thinking a chest x-ray for her, as well," Doctor Rieman tells Logan, having listened to Lianna's raspy, labored breathing.

"Okay. Now?" Logan asks, running his fingers through Lianna's long, brown hair.

"Yes. Jenna is also getting one done, so you both can bring them down to the x-ray room." She exits the room, and walks out, calling over her shoulder. "I'll meet you guys there! I just have some paperwork to drop off!"

"Li, babygirl, just calm down. It's okay. We're just going to take pictures of your lungs, so the doctors can see why you're in pain, alright?" Logan whispers, sliding off the bed. He shifts Lianna in his arms, so he's carrying her like a baby. Since both of her legs are casted, she can't wrap them around his waist. This makes it a little harder for him, but he manages, until they reach the x-ray room. James is already there, Jenna laying bridal style, in his arms.

"Babygirl, it's just for a quick minute. Then you can be in my arms again, I promise." James is murmuring soothingly to her, though Logan doesn't blame her one bit for being scared. These girls have been through so much, in just a few hours. However, they need the x-rays.

He watches James lay Jenna on the table, flinching as she wails. Lianna's just as scared, if not even more, and he hates to hurt her.

"James, Logan, Lianna, step out for a minute," Doctor Rieman orders, standing just outside the room, her hand hovering over a light switch.

Logan walks out of the room with Lianna, James following. Using one hand to hold his sister, Logan places the other on James' shoulder, as they both watch the scene in front of them.

"Sweetheart, lay still for a minute, okay?" Doctor Rieman says, flicking the switch. "Good job, sweetie, that's it. You're done." James immediately goes into the room, emerging a moment later with Jenna cradled against his chest.

Doctor Rieman repeats the same process for Lianna, before going to get the x-rays developed.

* * *

An hour later, the doctor walks back into Jenna and Lianna's room, a grave look on her face.

"Logan, James?" Both boys look up in concern, their eyes widening.

"Yeah?" Logan asks.

"The x-rays are developed, and they show...both Jenna, and Lianna have pneumonia."

**I didn't realize it would be this long xD Anyways, who cried last night watching Big Time Dreams? I did :( I'm really gonna miss BTR...anyways, the fandom will be kept alive, and for that, I'm happy. Review!**

**XO ~Neha**


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh my god…" Logan whispers. He knows the full effects of pneumonia, and what it can lead to. Death. The thought is horrifying, but it is possible. There's a chance that his babygirl, the sister he loves so much could…die. He loves her way too much to let that happen. He's going to do whatever it takes to make sure she gets better again. He loves her, and he'll risk his life to keep her safe.

"Um…I feel really stupid for asking this….but what is pneumonia…?" James asks, mentally slapping himself. He should _know_ this.

"Pneumonia is a lung infection, James," Doctor Rieman says gently. "Some of the symptoms include, coughs, fever, rapid breathing, shortness of breath, chills, chest pain, a rapid heart beat, weakness, fatigue, nausea, vomiting, and diarrhea. It' a very uncomfortable disease, which is why I think that the girls would be better of recovering in familiar environments. I'm going to send them home tomorrow with strict instructions, and if they get any sicker, you can bring them back. For now, just let them sleep. Also, I see that they've cuddled up to you guys, which is good. They need your body heat I'll come back and check on them in a few hours." With that, she leaves the room, leaving James and Logan alone with both sleeping girls.

"Logie…I'm worried…"James confesses, sighing heavily. "They're so sick…and I know nothing about medicine. Hell, I didn't even know what pneumonia _was_!"

"I know, bro. I'm just as worried and scared as you are. But, they need us, because without us, they can't get better. Just give Jenna your love, Jay. It doesn't matter that you have no knowledge of medicine and stuff, I can help with that. Jenna needs your love, Jay. Just give her that."

"Okay…thanks, Logie."

"No problem, buddy."

* * *

"And how are Katie and Carrie doing?" Doctor Rieman asks, walking into their room. Kendall looks up in relief, however, both Carlos and Carrie have fallen asleep, Carrie resting on his chest, Carlos' hand on her back, his head titled to the right. They look adorable, but she can tell Kendall's concerned.

"Kendall? How's Katie?" She's concerned at this point, until Kendall speaks, his voice low and scared.

"She…she puked about an hour ago…and a few minutes ago…she started saying all this weird stuff about me being her daddy, and then she…fell unconscious!"

Sighing, Doctor Rieman pulls a thermometer from her pocket. "That's delirium, I'm afraid." She places the thermometer in Katie's mouth, but the unconscious girl doesn't even stir. She just lays limply in Kendall's arms.

The thermometer beeps, and Doctor Rieman pulls it out, reading the numbers. "105.4….Kendall, that's really high. I'm going to get a nurse to bring in some icepacks, which I want you to place on her forehead and arm. I'll be back in a few minutes to take her temperature again, and if it hasn't gone down, we'll have to give her an icebath."

Kendall nods worriedly, "thank you." He watches her leave, before dropping a kiss on Katie's scorching forehead.

* * *

"KELLY! WHERE ARE THE DOGS?" Gustavo yells angrily, slamming his hands on the keys of his piano. "THEY'RE 15 MINUTES LATE!"

Kelly rushes in, phone pressed to her ear. I'm calling Logan, hang on," she tells him. She waits patiently for Logan to pick up, knowing that there has to be a reason why they're late.

"Hey, Logan? Why are you guys late? Gustavo's furious…what?! Oh my god…okay, Gustavo and I will be there soon, yeah, yeah, text me the room numbers, no…yeah, okay, we'll be the in 30 minutes! Bye!" She hangs up, a worried look on her face and tears in her eyes.

"The girls were in an accident, Gustavo. Lianna and Jenna both also have pneumonia, I believe Katie has a high fever, Carrie and Carlos are both asleep, so they're not sure how she feels, but it can't be too good. I told Logan we'd be down there soon."

Gustavo stares at her in shock, feeling tears come to his own eyes. Those girls are adorable, hilarious, and all unique. He loves them, like his own daughters. BTR has some adorable sisters. He's often called heartless, but Gustavo Rocque does have a soft spot.

"Get me my coffee, and let's go," Gustavo growls, making his way outside, toward their limo.

* * *

The ring of a phone startles James. He's just about to drift off, Jenna still sleeping against his chest. Their new hit, 'Confetti Falling', blares from his phone, and James grabs it, silencing the ringer as quickly as he can. He looks at the caller ID and gulps. Brooke Diamond. It's time to tell his mom what happened.

"Hello?" He whispers, praying his mom will understand.

"Jamie! It's been a while since I've heard from you! How are you and Jenny doing? How's LA?"

"Um…well, mom…"

"James, is there something wrong?" James groans at this. Since childhood, his mother has always been able to tell something is wrong, by the tone of his voice. She says it's because she's known him for 18 years, adding one extra from when he was growing in her stomach, and she can tell when something isn't right.

"Jenna, Lianna, Katie, and Carrie were hit by a truck!" He blurts it out, without thinking. Eh, well, sugarcoating it would've made the situation worse.

He holds the phone away from his ear when his mother screams at the top of her lungs.

"James, what happened?! Are they okay?!"

"Mom, calm down. Here's the thing. So, we agreed to let the four of them go on a bike ride, and they came to the busiest intersection in LA. They waited for the walk signal, and when it light up, they began to cross the road. But a truck came speeding out of nowhere, and crashed into them, head on. Immediately, paramedics arrived on the scene, and they called us. Loges, Ken, 'Litos, and I rushed over there, and we were with them from then, until they were taken In or surgery. After surgery, they woke up in our arms."

"Oh, goodness…Jay, how are they doing? I'll talk to Sylvia, Joanna, and Jennifer, about this…"

"Honestly mom, not so great. Jenna broke both her arms, her right leg, four ribs, she has severe bruising on her back, and a concussion. Lianna broke both legs, her left arm, six ribs, and she's got a concussion. Katie broke her left leg, right arm, three ribs, and she has a concussion. Carrie broke her right leg, her left arm, five ribs, and she has a concussion. Lianna and Jenna also have pneumonia…"

"Oh, my poor babies…" All the mothers consider themselves to have eight children, rather than two. Logan, Liana, Kendall, Katie, Carlos, and Carrie are just as much his mother's kids, as he and Jenna are.

"Jay? Is she awake? Can I talk to her?" His mom sounds terrified, and James feels so bad for her. She called, expecting to hear that they were having a great time in LA, but ended up getting the news that four of her children are sick and injured.

"No, she's asleep on my chest, sorry mom. I'll call back later when she's awake, okay?"

"Thank you, baby. And I'll have Sylvia call Carlos, Joanna call Logan, and Jennifer call Kendall."

"Alright, thanks mom. Bye!"

"Bye, baby. Take good care of my baby girl, okay? I love you both."

"Love you too, mom." James hangs up, thinking to himself. Well, that went better than he imagined.

* * *

"Loges! My mom called, I told her everything, she said she'd pass on the info to our other moms, and have yours call you, okay?" James calls from the other side of them room.

"Yep, thanks man. I'm gonna crash, see you in the morning," Logan replies. James nods, and he can hear his best friend get out from under Jenna, and walk over to him.

"Wow…she doesn't look good…" James mutters, rubbing Lianna's shoulder.

"I know…" Logan sighs. "And Jenna can't look much better. We'll see what happens tomorrow. For now, get some sleep, kay? It's been a horrendously long day for us all…"

James nods, pressing a kiss to Lianna's forehead. He fist bumps Logan, before turning out the light and walking back over to Jenna's bed.

Logan sighs. He presses another kiss to his sister's head, and leans back, resting his head on her pillow.

"Night Li, love you, babygirl."

**So, I'm thinking of daily updates for this story. I want to get it done, so I can start something new! If you've got requests or ideas for new multichapters, feel free to PM me, or review with them! I'd love some reviews on this chapter, thank you guys so much!**

**XO ~Neha**


	9. Chapter 9

Gustavo glares at Kelly, his arms crossed. "You couldn't have checked the visiting hours?"

"Well, excuse me for forgetting about everything except knowing if the girls are okay!" Kelly huffs. "Just go home. They said they'd be coming home tomorrow, we can go to 2J and see them."

Gustavo nods, as he watches her get out of the limo, which has stopped in front of her house.

"Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow," He says, rolling up the window. She waves, before unlocking her door and entering her house.

…

The next morning comes too quickly, in Logan's opinion. All four of the girls are going home, with strict instructions, as Doctor Rieman suspects that Carrie and Lianna are battling influenza.

He wishes the girls had more time to sleep. The next four hours is going to be spent in moving, wheelchairs, drives, and of course, tremendous amounts of pain. He's not looking forward to that.

Last night, he and Kendall had a text conversation for an hour, after he and James said goodnight. James informed him that he and Carlos did the same thing, Kendall having woken the Latino 15 minutes before. They all agreed that they'd have Jo, Camille, and Stephanie drive two cars over, then go home in the third one, so they could get home. It was also agreed upon, that Jenna and Lianna would go in the same car, which Carrie and Katie would go in the other one.

At about 9 am, Doctor Rieman walks into the room, clipboard in her hands. Logan is the only one awake, James snoring loudly against Jenna's pillow.

"Jay! C'mon, you gotta get up!" Logan calls. He's trying his best not to wake Lianna and Jenna in the process.

"Wha?" James mumbles sleepily, blinking heavily.

"It's time to get ready for the girls to leave," Logan tells him. "Doctor Rieman's here already. She's about to give us some instructions."

"Okay," James whispers, more awake now. He sits up, bringing Jenna up with him. She whimpers and rests her head against his shoulder, before falling back into sleep.

"Alright, boys. I'm going to start with Lianna. Both her legs, and her arm are severely broken, and quite painful, as you can tell, so I'm going to prescribe some painkillers. Keep in mind that these painkillers will not take away the pain completely, they will just dull it. I want you to keep her legs elevated at all times, her arm however, doesn't need that. Change the bandages on her ribs daily, make sure to wash them gently with a washcloth each time. I'd pick up a rib brace to support her ribs, if they hurt too much. Her concussion should be cleared in a week or so, but until then, no video games, reading, TV, anything that involves lots of thinking. As for her pneumonia, high fevers are possible, so don't panic if her fever rises to 104 degrees. If it's higher than 105-106, bring her in _immediately. _Just have her resting, and keep her warm, whether it be her snuggled against your chest, or being wrapped in a blanket. I don't want her left alone, under any circumstances. I'm also going to have my nurse bring in a wheelchair, which she'll need during the length of her recovery. And I believe that's it, just pick up her meds from the pharmacy. Questions?" Doctor Rieman says, handing Logan a piece of paper.

"No, I think we'll be fine. Thank you so much!" He replies, folding the paper and putting it in his pocket.

"James, Jenna's instructions are pretty similar, there's no reason for me to repeat what I said before, however, Jenna does have some serious bruising on her back. Ice that off and on, and since her bandages are wrapped higher, be very careful when she bathes. Oh yeah, I forgot, those casts can't get wet at _all._ That's about it for Jenna, pretty much the same instructions I gave to Lianna. I'm also giving you a prescription for pain medication, James. Any questions?"

"Nah, I think we're good. Thank you!" James says, taking the piece of paper.

"Okay, a nurse will bring in their clothes, along with wheelchairs. Once that's done, I need you both to sign their discharge papers, and you're good to go."

…

"And, you two. I'll start with Carrie. Both her leg and arm were bad breaks, and they are going to be painful. Elevate her leg, and sometimes, broken bones do tend to swell up a bit. Ice the top of her leg, just above the cast, if that happens. Change the bandages on her ribs daily, make sure to wash them gently with a washcloth each time. Her concussion's been cleared, but the stitches on her head will be taken out in another week. As for her illness, rest, comfort, warmth, lots of fluids, and some fever-reducers should do the trick. I'm going to give her some pain medication for her injuries, which should be given once, every 12 hours. It'll dull the pain, not take it away completely. And, I think that's about it. Any questions?"

"Nope, thanks!" Carlos says, taking the prescription from her.

"And Kendall, Katie is basically the same as Carrie, and I don't want to repeat myself, so I think you guys should be good. Here's the prescription for Katie's pain medication." Doctor Rieman says, handing Kendall a piece of paper," My nurses should be here in a few minutes, with clothes for them, and wheelchairs. Then, you've got papers to sign, and you guys, along with the four in the other room, will be out of here."

"Thank you," Kendall says, taking the paper and shaking her hand.

"Li, babygirl, shhh, it's okay," Logan murmurs. "You need to sit in the wheelchair, okay?" She moans, and cuddles against him, whimpering. He feels bad for waking her up, because she's so miserable, but he has no choice. Dressing her was horrible. She was in so much pain, it killed him to see her suffering. Finally, they managed to complete that task, and her discharge papers are signed. It's just a matter of getting her into the wheelchair, so they can leave. She's clinging onto him, though he doesn't blame her. Sitting up straight is painful.

"Please don't make me, Logie…it hurts…" Her whimper breaks his heart, and he hates doing this to her. Sighing, he stands, cradling her to his chest, and walks over to the wheelchair. He places her on the seat, adjusting her legs on the leg rest, as she sobs.

"Shhh, babygirl, I'll be right behind you," he murmurs. He kneels down in front of her, and kisses her head, her cheek, and the rest of her face, bringing a smile to his sister. He grins, before walking to the back of the chair, and griping the handles. "Ready, babygirl?"

"Yeah…" Her voice is soft and scared, whimpering as the chair begins to move.

…

James follows Logan, pushing Jenna's wheelchair. "You okay, baby?"

"C-Cold…s-scared…I miss your arms…" The reply wrenches James' heart. Right then and there, he knows he's out of the candidates to drive home. Jenna looks so pitiful and pained. She needs him to hold her, and as soon as they get to the car, he is going to do just that. He leans down and kisses her head, before straightening up, just in time to see Kendall follow him with Katie slumped in a wheelchair, Carlos and Carrie bring up the rear.

"Alright guys," Logan says, as all four chairs reach the parking lot. "'Litos, you and Carrie can go with Kendall and Katie, James and Jenna will come with me.

"Okay," Kendall says, pushing Katie in the direction of his car. "See you guys at home!" He calls over his shoulder. Carlos starts to follow, but turns and runs back, stopping in front of Lianna and Jenna's wheelchairs. He places a kiss on each of their foreheads, and lets Lianna wrap her arms around his neck. She pulls back, and he smiles at her.

"Love you girls," he whispers, before running back to Carrie and pushing her in the direction Kendall went.

"Alright, girls. One of us has to drive…" Logan murmurs cautiously.

"Logan, you're driving. Jenna's getting worse, she needs me," James says.

"Okay. Li, babygirl, you'll be fine, right?" Logan asks, kneeling down to her height.

"Y-Yeah…" Lianna says shakily.

"I'll take care of you, baby," James says to Lianna. "C'mere." He lifts Lianna into his arms, cradling her against his muscular chest. He opens the car door, and places Lianna on the backseat, not bothering to buckle her in. Then, he lifts Jenna from her chair, and gets into the backseat, holding Jenna against his chest, on his lap, with an arm wrapped around Lianna's shoulders, as she leans into his side.

"You guys good?" Logan asks, getting into the driver's seat. He's folded up the wheelchairs and put them in the trunk.

"Yep!" James says from the backseat, Lianna whimpering into his side.

"Logie…" She whispers, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"You can be in my arms soon, babygirl. I just have to get us to the pharmacy, then home," Logan says, turning around and smiling at her. She nods, and he starts the engine, backing out of the parking lot.

"Let's go home."

**I'm going to wind this down soon. I'm thinking four or five more chapters. But, also, lemme tell you the summary for the new story that's going to be posted after this and Beyond Control are finished. **

**Hollywood's a place where everyone's the epitome of perfect. Flawless actors, musicians, producers and directors. Remember the pact Big Time Rush made when they moved to Hollywood? That they'd never change themselves just because they were in a new place? Well, when one band member starts to see distortion of himself in the mirror, he defies the pact, and goes to far lengths to change himself, oblivious to the fact that he might be hurting himself to the point where he's unfixable.**

**I'll just say, one of the guys is going to struggle with anorexia. Not telling who, yet! Anyways, review! Give me your opinions on the chapter, along with this new story idea!**

**XO ~Neha**


	10. Chapter 10

Finally, both cars reach the Palm Woods building. The next step is getting the girls up to the apartment. Carlos gets out of the driver's seat, after turning off the engine. He opens the back door, and watches, as Kendall gets out, Katie gripping onto his chest, her eyes closed. Carlos gets into the back seat, and lifts his trembling sister into his arms, before backing out of the seat and closing the door.

"We'll get the wheelchairs later, c'mon 'Litos, let's get them up to the apartment," Kendall says, shifting Katie in his arms, so her head is buried in the crook of his neck, and her legs are somewhat wrapped around his waist.

Carlos nods, trying to loosen Carrie's death grip on him. She's terrified, and when she gets scared, she becomes extra clingy. "Care-bear, I'm here now. And I'm not going to leave you again, I promise."

* * *

"Loges, Lianna's crying," James whispers, as Logan parks in the Palm Woods parking lot, next to Kendall's car.

"Aww, hang on," he turns off the engine and gets out; jogging over to the side Lianna's sitting on. He opens the door, and his sister is revealed. Her face is tearstained, as she whimpers his name into James' shirt.

"Aww, babygirl. I'm here now, shhh," Logan coos, lifting the injured girl into his arms. Her eyes light up, and she wraps her arms around his neck, almost choking him. "Ow, Li, don't choke me."

He loosens her grip, and she lets out a whimper. "I hurt, Logie…everywhere…"

"I know, babygirl. Let's get up to the apartment, so I can give you some medicine," Logan replies, as she tries to wrap her legs around his waist. "No, don't, baby. That'll hurt you. Hang on, let's try something." Gently, he removes her broken arm from his neck, leaving her good arm wrapped around his neck.

"Bury your face in my shoulder, and put one leg behind my waist," he orders, as he tries to shift positions. Finally, Lianna's comfortable, and Logan walks toward the entrance of the Palm Woods, James following, carrying Jenna bridal style.

* * *

"Hey guys," Kendall greets, as Logan and James catch up to them. "How're Lianna and Jenna?"

"I think Lianna's gotten worse…I had to drive, so I think that being without me for so long really hurt her…" Logan sighs, feeling his shirt dampen with Lianna's tears.

"Oh god…" Carlos murmurs. "Same with Carrie…" The said girl is clinging to him so tightly, Logan wonders how he's able to breathe.

"Ken, you and James have the medicine, right?" Logan asks the blonde, hoping they won't have to make another trip to their cars.

"Yeah," Kendall says, holding up a large bag.

James nods, motioning to the bag in Kendall's hand. "We put all of them together, so it would be less to carry."

They carry on walking through the lobby, and into an elevator.

"Car-Car…I hurt…" Carrie whimpers, her voice muffled by her brother's shirt. She wails, before dissolving in silent weeps.

"She needs her medication…" Carlos sighs, rubbing her back gently. "Care-bear, hang on a few minutes, okay? We'll be in the apartment soon, and you can have medicine and take a nice nap."

Finally, the elevator dings, and the four boys walk to their apartment. Logan takes a key out of his pocket, and using one hand, unlocks the door. The vibrant apartment is revealed, causing Jenna to hide her face in James' shirt, the light hurting her head.

"Alright, gimme Lianna's pain meds," Logan says, grabbing the bag from Kendall. He rifles through it with one hand, finally grabbing the bottle with Lianna's name on it, before heading to the room he and Lianna share.

James finds Jenna's medication, and follows Logan, his and Jenna's room being right next door.

Carlos takes out Carrie's meds, and walks in the opposite direction, Kendall following with the bag in his hand.

* * *

Logan walks into his room, Lianna whimpering into his shoulder. The left side of the room is his; the right side is Lianna's. Both sides are extremely clean, however his side is filed with medical books and novels. Lianna's side is full of phycology textbooks and novels. They both are bookworms, and want to be doctors.

Logan goes over to his bed, pulling back the covers. He lays his sister down on the soft sheets, propping pillows underneath her legs. She whimpers, but slowly, her cries die down.

"Here, open your mouth, babygirl," Logan orders, shaking out a pill into his hand. He grabs the bottle of water on his nightstand, and helps Lianna into a sitting position. She cries out, and he shushes her, placing the pills on the back of her tongue, and pouring water in her mouth. She swallows, and he eases her back down onto the mattress, and places a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well, Li. I love you, babygirl," he whispers, before exiting the room, and flopping down onto the couch.

A few minutes later, Kendall and James have joined him.

"They okay?" Logan asks.

"Yeah…Jenna was a little clingy, but I sang her to sleep, and she's good now," James replies.

"Katie was pretty out of it, it was kinda hard to get her to take her meds, but I managed, and she fell asleep almost instantly," Kendall says.

Carlos comes out of his room a few minutes later, sitting down next to Logan.

"Carrie clung to me. She refused to let me put her down; it took a while to relax her. She just fell asleep," Carlos tells them.

"How's Lianna, Loges?" Kendall inquires.

"Okay. She whimpered a little when I had to put her down, but after she took her medication, she was fine, she fell asleep right after."

"God…I'm exhausted," James mutters, rubbing a hand over his face. "I didn't sleep much last night, because I was worrying about Jenna."

"Same here," Logan grunts, closing his eyes.

"I'm running on adrenaline…I didn't sleep at all last night," Kendall moans.

"After Kendall woke me up, I couldn't fall back asleep," Carlos groans.

"Why don't we take a nap as well?" Kendall suggests, standing up.

"I'm down for that," James says, rising to his feet.

Logan reaches out a hand. "Help me," he mumbles. James chuckles, and pulls the shorter brunette up. Kendall does the same for Carlos, before leading him to his room. James leads Logan to his room, before going into his own room.

Jenna lies in his bed, sleeping peacefully. Her cheeks are tearstained, and her face is flushed with fever. James winces. He feels so bad for his babygirl. She doesn't deserve this. None of them do. Sighing, he changes into basketball shorts and a t-shirt, before getting into bed, next to Jenna, and pulling her into his arms.

"I love you, baby," he murmurs, placing a kiss on her head, before sleep overcomes him.

**So, did you guys like it? I'm trying not to be too repetitive, but it's not that easy, as you can see. I'm thinking 15 chapters for this story, so another four, and then an epilogue. Review!**

**XO ~Neha**


	11. Chapter 11

It's Logan that wakes first, yawning. Lianna is still sleeping peacefully, her face buried in his chest. She's putting a lot of pressure on her injured ribs, and he knows that'll be painful when she wakes up. Gently, he tries to turn her onto her back, without waking her.

In her sleep, she whimpers, clinging onto his shirt. Logan sighs. He lifts her gently, and lays her on his chest, on her stomach. To his dismay, he finds that she's awake, looking at him with teary eyes.

"My head hurts, Logie…" she whimpers. "Can I have more medicine?"

Logan's heart breaks, as he shakes his head. "You took some four hours ago, babygirl. You gotta wait another two or three hours…"

"B-But…it hurts so much…"

Logan's cell phone blares 'Get Up', and Lianna cries out, hiding her face in his shirt. He grabs for his phone, silencing the ringer, with an apologetic glance to his sister.

"Mom? Hey! Yeah, what Ms. Diamond said is true. Yeah, she's awake. Sure, hang on," Logan says into the phone. He turns to Lianna. "Babygirl, mom's on the phone, she wants to talk to you." Lianna looks at him, her eyes lighting up. He turns her onto her back, but keeps her on his chest, and presses the phone to her ear, holding it, because she can't hold it herself.

* * *

"Mommy?" Lianna whimpers into the phone.

"Oh, baby, are you alright? I'm so sorry…" Joanna replies.

"I hurt, mommy. I hurt…"

"Oh, baby…is Logie taking care of you?"

"Y-Yeah…he's being really sweet and I love him…"

"Oh, that's good. Listen, baby, I want you to get some rest, okay? I'll call back later."

"O-Okay…bye mommy…" Lianna moves her head away from the phone, as Logan brings it up to his ear.

"Hey mom, yeah, she's not doing too good. No, you don't need to come up here, we'll be fine. Yeah, call you later. Love you too. Bye mom!"

Lianna watches him hang up and place his phone on the nightstand, whimpering. "H-Hold me…" Logan smiles at her, easing into a sitting position, and cradling her in his arms.

"Here, let's go out to the living room," He says, standing up. She whimpers, and he shifts so her head is curled into his shoulder, one arm underneath her. He carries her out to the living room, and lays her on the neon couch, before grabbing the bag of ACE bandages from a cabinet, a towel, an a bowl of warm water.

"The bandages need to be changed, babygirl. It'll hurt, and I'm sorry," Logan says, coming back over to the couch. He sets the bag of bandages, and the bowl of water on the floor, sticking the towel in his pocket.

Lianna feels her chest tighten, as she lets out a painful cough, before shaking her head. "Oww, Logie…"

"Oh, I know, babygirl. Just bear with me for a minute," he replies, lifting her shirt. Gently, he begins to unwrap the sweaty bandages, revealing Lianna's abused abdomen. She can hear his gasp of horror, and she clenches her eyes shut, as he dips the towel in the water, and begins to wash her ribcage. The rough towel scrapes against her bruised skin, and she whimpers. Finally, Logan finishes washing her ribs, and wraps new bandages around them, before pulling her shirt down. Immediately, he sits down, and pulls her to his chest, as she begins to cry.

"I know, Li, I know," He murmurs, rubbing her back.

* * *

"You're okay, baby," James murmurs, as Jenna coughs painfully into his chest. She hasn't been able to get much sleep, the coughing has kept her awake. She's begun to cough up blood, and it's scaring him.

"Jamie…" Jenna whimpers in between coughs. "My ribs and chest hurt…"

"Um…the doctor said we could ice your ribs, which helps with pain and swelling. Wanna do that?" He feels Jenna nod against him, and he slips out from under her, hushing her gently. "I'll be back in a minute, baby."

He yawns and walks out into the living room, catching sight of Logan and Lianna curled together on the couch, both asleep, Lianna's face buried in his chest, Logan's hand resting on her back, his head resting on top of hers.

He walks over to the freezer, and pulls out an icepack, then walks back to the room he shares with Jenna. She's curled around herself, whimpering, as tears slide down her cheeks.

"Oh, Jen…" He looks at her in sympathy, walking over to his bed, and sitting down next to her. "You gonna uncurl for me?"

Slowly, she uncurls, crying out in pain. James murmurs comfort, as he pulls up her shirt, placing the icepack on her bruised abdomen.

"Is that better, babygirl?"

"Yeah…" Jenna says, a tear falling down her cheek.

"C'mere," James says, pulling her into his arms, careful to keep the icepack in place.

* * *

Kit Kat, it's okay. Try to calm down," Kendall whispers, as Katie sobs into his shoulder. She doesn't feel good at all, and she's in pain, she just feels like dying right now.

"I-It hurts…" she whimpers, muzzling closer into him. She needs him. He's literally the only thing, person rather, keeping her sane, otherwise she'd be screaming, panicking.

"I know, baby sister. I know," Kendall whispers. She feels him place a kiss on her head, and begin to run his fingers through her long hair. It soothes her a little, but the pain just keeps on getting worse.

"K-Kenny…I wanna die…make it stop…" Katie mutters. She's not suicidal or anything, but this pain would make anyone beg for death.

"Oh, baby…let's go into the living room, I'm gonna ask Logan what I should do," Kendall replies, worry in his eyes. He lifts her gently, and Katie feels a fresh wave of pain flow through her. She whimpers, crying out, as tears come to her eyes.

* * *

Kendall walks into the living room, looking for Logan. The smaller brunette is curled on the couch, Lianna resting against his chest, looking at her with a sad smile on his face.

"Loges? Sorry to bother you, but Katie's in so much pain and I don't know what to do…"

Logan looks up in concern, and Kendall watches his facial expression turn to worry. "Here, Ken, give her to me. I'm going to hold her, then lift Lianna off me, okay? Just hold her, she can't tell the difference in her sleep, but if she isn't in someone's arms, she'll probably wake up."

Kendall nods, as Logan holds out his arms. He places Katie in them, before lifting Lianna into his arms and cradling her against his chest.

* * *

Logan stares at Katie, trying to diagnose her, and figure out a way to alleviate some pain.

"She's really sick, Ken. Her stomach, ribs, and chest are probably causing her the most pain," he tells the blonde. "I'd say, give her Tylenol, let her sleep for a while, maybe ice her ribs."

"Logie, I hurt…" Katie whimpers, burying her face in his chest.

"Shhh, I know, baby. And I'm gonna make it better, I promise."

Kendall starts to reply, but a loud crash cuts him off. Both Kendall and Logan look for the source of the noise, and Kendall finds it.

Carlos' room.

**So, what do you guys think just happened? I've got a plan, but I'd love to know your thoughts! Review!**

** XO ~Neha**


	12. Chapter 12

Logan lays Katie on the couch, and rushes to Carlos' room, gasping at the sight in front of him. Carrie lays in Carlos' arms, sobbing hard, blood pouring out from her head. Carlos has her wrapped in a warm embrace, shushing her gently.

"Carlos, what the hell happened?!" He cries, kneeling beside them.

"She fell off the bed, and hit her head on my nightstand…" Carlos mumbles, continually stroking Carrie's hair and rubbing her back.

"Her stitches broke, buddy. We need to get her to the hospital."

At the mention of hospital, Carrie's sobs grow louder, as she clings to Carlos.

"Care-bear, they just need to restitch your head. It'll be okay," Carlos murmurs, as he stands up, cradling her in his arms.

"Here, bud," Logan says, tossing him a towel. "Try to stop the bleeding, if she loses too much blood, there'll be a problem."

Logan leads him out to the living room, his stomach sinking. When are these girls gonna get a break? They don't deserve this; they're all good kids. None of them have ever been in serious trouble, Carrie, Jenna, and Katie are mischievous, but they've never done something to get themselves in trouble. They're good kids, and don't deserve pain for the next two to three months.

"Ken, Carrie's stitches ripped. She needs to get her head restitched, and I gotta drive 'em to the hospital," Logan inform the blonde, who is cradling Katie in his arms, humming softly to her.

"What about Lianna?" Kendall replies.

"Crap…'Litos, take Carrie to the car and get settled. I'll meet you down there in a few minutes." Logan takes his car keys from a bowl of keys they have, and tosses them to the Latino. Carlos nods, catching the keys, and walks out the door of them apartment, soothing Carrie all the way.

"Li, babygirl," Logan says, shaking her shoulder. She blinks, and looked at him with half-closed eyes. "I've gotta go to the hospital with Carrie, baby. I'll be back soon, okay?" He says in a rush, pressing a kiss to her head.

"Kay…" She mumbles sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, babygirl."

"Loges, mind taking her back to your room? She'll be comfier," Kendall suggests, looking up at the injured girl.

"Sure," Logan says, effortlessly lifting Lianna's body into his arms. He carries her to his room, and tucks her into his bed. "Sleep well, babygirl. I'll be back soon." He kisses her head once more, and grabs his wallet off the nightstand, before rushing out the door, and out of the apartment.

* * *

Lianna wakes up a few minutes later, finding herself alone. She screams, tears coming to her eyes. "L-L-Logie? W-Where…?"

James rushes in, taking instant notice of his best friend's sister. "Hey, baby, it's okay. Logan went to the hospital with Carrie and Carlos. Carrie ripped the stitches in her head, and Logan had to drive them there. He should be back soon."

"I w-want L-Logie..." Lianna looks at him in despair, wailing and crying.

An hour later, Kendall isn't having it easy. Sure, Katie fell asleep 45 minutes ago, and she's sleeping peacefully, in his room, but Lianna's about to lose it.

"I WANT LOGIE!" Lianna cries, sobbing hysterically. Her face is buried in James' chest, as he rubs her back, whispering to her. Jenna is also asleep, so they can focus all of their attention on calming Lianna down.

"L-L-Logie…everything hurts…I want Logie…" Lianna's cries wrench his heart, and he just wants to run out to the hospital and _drag_ Logan home. He knows he can't do that, but seeing Lianna so agonized is really heart breaking.

"Li, baby, calm down. Logie's coming, he'll be here soon."

Kendall knows what's going on with Lianna. She's really clinging to Logan, fully relying on him. It's not that she doesn't love them, she's always been closest to Logan, literally attached to him. The two have the closest relationship of them all, and whenever Lianna is sick or hurt, so attaches herself to Logan, becoming hysterical if he's not there. Kendall remembers a time when she was in 4th grade, and broke her ankle, while Logan was giving a speech at school. She cried until he got home, and when he did, she attached herself to him, not letting go for even a second.

"Kendall?" James looks up at the blonde with sadness in his eyes. "Call Logan."

* * *

"Care-bear, I need you to relax, babygirl," Carlos whispers. Doctor Rieman is standing in front of her with a threaded needle, and she's freaking out. Carlos doesn't blame her, a needle is being shoved into her skin. But, she needs these stitches.

"Alright, just keep her still for a few minutes," Doctor Rieman says, bringing the needle up to Carrie's forehead. She begins to stitch Carrie's forehead, and the girl cries out in pain, instinctively trying to squirm away.

"Shhhh, it's okay," Carlos murmurs, holding her firmly in place.

"And, done!" Doctor Rieman says, pulling the needle from Carrie's skin. "You did great, sweetie. Carlos, just make sure she doesn't fall again. If she rips the stitches again, it could get serious. Ice her head, if the stitches are painful, which they will be, because she didn't have anesthesia this time."

"Okay, thanks!" Carlos says. He smiles, before carrying his sister out to the waiting room, where Logan is sitting.

"Hey man, how'd it go?" Logan asks, standing up to meet them.

"Good. She cried, but the doctor stitched her back up, and told me to ice them when we get home."

"Alright, let's go!" Logan says, twirling his car keys around his finger, before walking out the door of the hospital, Carlos following with a sobbing Carrie in his arms.

* * *

"Damnit, why'd he have to leave his phone here?" Kendall groans. Lianna's screamed herself hoarse; she can barely talk. She hasn't given up on calling for her brother, though.

"Lo…gie…" She croaks, accompanied by coughing and hacking. James shushes her gently, hugging her to his chest.

"Don't talk, baby. Your voice is giving out," James coos, as more tears pour down her cheeks.

At that moment, Logan and Carlos walk in the door, Carlos carrying a half-sleep Carrie. Immediately, he goes to his room, to put her down, and make sure she's okay, while Logan comes over to the couch.

"Oh thank god…Loges, she screamed herself hoarse for you. She's been sobbing ever since she found out you left," James tells him, looking up at Logan with sad eyes.

"Oh my god…" Logan whispers, horror in his chocolate eyes. How could he put his babygirl through so much pain and torture? She's probably going to lose her voice, because of him. Sighing, he holds out his arms, and James places Lianna into them. Her eyes are closed, face scrunched up in pain, as tears leak from her eyes.

"Li…oh babygirl…I am so sorry…" Logan whispers, sitting down on the couch, and letting her bury her face in his shoulder. She looks up at him, eyes glassy and glazed with fever.

"Lo…Lo…gie?" Her voice cracks painfully, and she lifts her good hand up to claw at her raw throat, whimpering.

"I'm here, babygirl. I'm here. You're safe. You're in my arms now, and nothing will ever hurt you. I'm never leaving you again, I promise."

Lianna moans, burying her face in his neck. "Sick…"

"Alright guys, I'm gonna be with her for a while," Logan says, before standing up." Thanks for taking care of her." He gives them a smile, before walking into his room.

* * *

Lianna burows deeper and deeper into Logan's shoulder. She _needs_ to be close to him. She's so terrified, and he's the only thing that can calm her down. The only thing keeping her sane.

"Hey, hey, babygirl…shhh…" Logan lays her on his bed, and she wails loudly, wanting to be in his arms again. She watches him carefully, as he changes clothes, before getting into bed with her. Those warm, safe arms are wrapped around her, engulfing her body in muscle. She buries her head in his chest, her tears beginning to soak into the grey tank top he's wearing.

She feels him begin to rub circles on her back, and his sweet voice invades her ears, as he begins to sing Cover Girl, hugging her to him even tighter.

"Love you, Logie," She forces out, her voice cracking and muffled by his shirt.

"I love you too, babygirl. So much. Sleep now, I've got you. You're safe, I'm here, and I'm never gonna leave. When you're in my arms, nothing will ever hurt you. I'll die, before I let that happen."

**This chapter…it was adorable, yet sad at the same time, in my opinion. What did you guys think? Review!**

**XO ~Neha**


	13. Chapter 13

A week has passed, and it seems that Katie is doing better, but she's the only one that is. Carrie's been hit with massive headaches, along with horrible pain in her arm. She basically sleeps all day, her face buried in Carlos chest. She's in a lot of pain, and honestly, sleeping is the only thing she _can_ do.

Lianna's concussion has been cleared, and that's where the good news ends. She's in _extreme_ pain, her legs killing her, along with her pneumonia. Whenever she coughs, her ribs feel like they've been lit on fire, which leaves her in tears. She's attached to Logan, terrified after the incident a week ago. He doesn't mind, knowing how scared she is.

Jenna is in just about the same amount of pain as Lianna. She's clinging onto James, seeking comfort and love. This reminds her of injuries she and James received from their abusive father, so she has nightmares, and often flashbacks to those horrible days.

Katie is getting better, to say the least. She isn't in as much pain, but she is still clinging onto Kendall, terrified. He suspects Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, but isn't sure yet.

…

A knock is heard at the door of the apartment. The only people it could be are Jo, Camille, Stephanie, or Lucy. Logan checks to make sure Lianna's asleep, before untangling himself from her, and rising to his feet. He walks out of their bedroom, and to the door, opening it, to reveal Camille.

"Hey Cam," he says, opening the door wider, so she can enter the apartment.

"Hi Logie," she says, leaning up to kiss him quickly. "I haven't seen you in a week, is everything okay?"

"Did you hear about the accident on Main Street?"

Camille looks at him worriedly, before nodding.

"Lianna, Jenna, Carrie, and Katie were in the accident. A speeding truck hit them."

Camille stares at him in shock. "O-Oh my god…are they okay?"

"Follow me," Logan replies, closing the door, and leading her to his and Lianna's room.

Camille stares at Lianna with a mixture of horror, shock, and sympathy on her face, as Logan wraps his arms around her, and lifts her to his chest.

"She's refusing to leave my arms, which is why I haven't come out of my apartment in a week." He yawns, as Lianna blinks sleepily.

"Logie?" She whimpers hoarsely. "My tummy hurts…"

"Here, take this," Logan whispers, grabbing a bottle from his nightstand, and shaking out a pill. He grabs the water bottle off the nightstand as well, and places the pill on the back of Lianna's tongue, before pouring water into her mouth. She swallows, and slumps against his chest, whimpering softly.

Logan stands, holding her on his hip, her face buried in the crook of his neck, and walks over.

"So yeah…I'm sorry, Cam. My attention's going to be devoted to her for a while. Same story with Kendall, James, and Carlos," Logan mumbles apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, Logie. You're such a good older brother. I'll come back in a few weeks, okay? Don't worry about us, focus on Lianna. We're not breaking up or anything, just taking a two or three week break, so you can devote your full attention to Lianna. She needs you," Camille whispers sweetly.

"Have I ever told you how much of an amazing girlfriend you are?" Logan gushes, smiling at her. They kiss again, and Camille kisses Lianna's forehead, before exiting the apartment, having an audition to go to.

…

Jenna lies on James' chest, crying softly. He's sleeping, and he's known to be a heavy sleeper. She hates to wake him, but her stomach is churning, and she knows she'll probably throw up soon. She hates puking; it makes her throat raw, smells horrible, and hurts her ribs. But, Logan's always said that throwing up gets rid of bad things in the body, so it's not like she has a choice.

Whimpering, she tries to shake him awake. It's not that easy, considering the fact that she has no use of her hands. She lets out a cry, as her ribs flare up in pain, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Shhh, calm down, baby." James' voice invades her ears, and she feels him rub her back soothingly. The bruising on her back hurts, along with all her other injuries. Her throat is sore; her stomach is churning, twisting out of control.

"J-J-Jamie…tummy hurts…" She whimpers. The bile is rising up her throat, and she forces it back, willing herself not to throw up.

"Oh god, hang on baby," James says, sitting up, and moving her into a sitting position. He pulls the garbage can from the side of his bed, and places it on her lap, holding her in place with one hand, and holding the garbage can with the other.

"I don't wanna, Jamie!" She cries, trying to pull away. Throwing up is pure torture to her. She hates it so much, and she's honestly done with this constant pain.

"Shh, you're sick, baby, let it happen if it needs to, your body has to get rid of all the bad bacteria and stuff," James murmurs. She feels him rub her back gently, and whimpers once more. It really hurts, and she's not sure she can hold on much longer.

The bile breaks through, splattering into the bucket with great force. She's gagging, coughing, choking on her puke, tears rolling down her cheeks, as she heaves once more. During the entire thing, James is rubbing her back, whispering comfort in her ears, as she trembles with sobs.

…

"My head hurts…" Carrie moans, curling farther into Carlos' chest, to block out the painful sunlight.

"I know, baby. Can you give me a minute? I'll go find something to help you," Carlos asks gently, looking into Carrie's glazed brown eyes.

"No…don't leave me!"

An idea forms in Carlos' head, and he gets up, hushing her gently, before walking over to his dresser. He pulls out a soft t-shirt, one that smells like him, and walks back over to Carrie.

"Here, Care-bear," Carlos says, opening her arms, and placing the shirt in them. Instantly, Carrie brings it up to her nose, sniffing it, before cuddling it to her cheek and closing her eyes, a content smile forming on her face.

"Sleep well, baby," Carlos whispers, exiting the room.

**So, the next chapter is the last one, before the epilogue. I'm hoping to post all three chapters tonight, and my new story tomorrow…let's see how that goes. Also, to any Beyond Control readers, that story is being deleted, finished, and then I'll post it when it's done. Same with Affliction and Paradox. I'm sorry, but I feel that this way, you guys won't have to wait as long for chapters. Review!**

**XO ~Neha**


	14. Chapter 14

"Kit Kat, you doing okay?" Kendal asks the trembling bundle on his chest. Katie's wrapped in a blanket, shaking, shivering, her teeth chattering.

"C-C-Cold, Kenny," She whimpers.

Immediately, Kendall flips her onto her stomach, and envelopes her in his arms, giving her as much body heat as he can. She needs to feel warm and safe. That's his top priority. He sits up, and cradles her to his chest, singing softly. His singing always lulls her to sleep, and sometimes, when she can't sleep at night, Katie'll crawl into his bed, and he'll sing her back to sleep, wrapping her in his arms, before falling back asleep himself.

"Is that better, babygirl?"

"Y-Yeah, thanks…" Katie mumbles, burying her head in his chest.

* * *

Sighing, Katie curls farther into her brother's chest, a tear falling and soaking into Kendall's shirt. True, she still feels like crap, but the pain…she's just tired of it. She's tried of feeling so horrible all the time. Everything hurts, and she can't hide it. She hates looking so vulnerable, even for Kendall. Even though he's seen her at her worse, she prefers not to let anyone see her that way.

"…you're not alone, girl, look over your shoulder, you don't have to wonder, 'cause you know, you know, you know…" Kendall's sweet singing cuts into her thoughts, and she smiles.

"Love you, Kenny," She whispers, snuggled into his shirt.

"Love you too, Katie baby!"

Katie lifts her head off his chest, scowling. "Don't call me that!"

"Katie baby! Katie baby!"

"Shut upppp!"

Kendall grins at her, "So, Katie baby, how are you feeling?"

"Kendallllll!"

"Okay fine, but seriously, you okay?"

"Yep, just tired and sore," Katie answers honestly. She isn't in that much pain anymore, though she does feel sick.

"Sleep, babygirl. I've got you."

* * *

Jenna groans in James' arms, coughing painfully. Everything hurts, and she would honestly welcome death. She buries her face in his chest, whimpering.

"How're you doin', Jen?" James asks, and she feels him begin to card his fingers through her hair.

"Sick…" Jenna mutters. "Everything hurts…"

"Oh, I know…do you want me to get you some ice? I can ice your head and ribs."

"Yeah…" Jenna looks at him with tear-filled eyes, shaking her head, as he moves to get up. "Take me with you…I don't wanna be alone, m'scared…"

"Sure, babygirl," James says, standing and placing her on his hip. She buries her face in the crook of his neck, and he rubs her back, walking out to the living room.

The pain is blinding her, and she can't think of anything else. Her arms are on fire, and tears roll down her cheeks, making her cry out. She feels James rub her back with one hand, keeping the other underneath her butt.

It just…she wishes she'd never gone on that bike ride. She wishes she'd never let herself be convinced by Katie. She had a feeling, something like this would happen, and now, three of her limbs are in casts. Stupid Katie.

Her plans are fun, but somehow Jenna always ends up injured, and she's _sick _of it.

* * *

James grabs two icepacks from the freezer, and carries Jenna to the couch. He lays her down on the vibrant cushion, before lifting her shirt and placing one icepack on her abdomen. He places the other on her forehead, and presses it there gently.

"Oww…" Jenna whimpers, the frigid icepack causing her more pain when pressed to her healing stitches.

"It's okay, you're safe," James whispers. He feels so bad for her, and his heart breaks even more, when tears begin to roll down her cheeks. Sighing, he kisses her cheek, and begins to sing Worldwide, hoping it'll calm her down.

"H-Hate K-Katie…" Jenna mumbles suddenly, not meeting his gaze.

Taken aback, James stops singing. "What, baby?"

"Katie's fault. So much pain everything hurts I can't do this." Jenna's words come out in a rush, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Oh, baby…it's not Katie's fault. The asshole who was speeding is who you should blame."

"If she hadn't persuaded us, we wouldn't have went. Disobeyed you. Sorry."

"No, don't worry about that, babygirl. Just focus on getting better."

"M'okay now. Hold me…"

James complies, removing the icepacks, before taking her into his arms, cooing softly to her.

* * *

Katie whimpers softly, from her perch on Kendall's chest, as he snores away.

Little did Jenna know, Katie's heard the entire thing.

* * *

Lianna sobs hysterically in Logan's arms, burying her face in his chest and gasping for air. She just can't take the pain anymore. It reminds her of their abusive father.

That's right.

Abusive father.

From childhood, she was beaten by her father. Logan was too, but she got most of it. For some reason, he'd always hated her, and his favorite activity was beating her with his leather belt.

"Daddy….daddy I'm sorry don't hurt me please I'm sorry…" Lianna mumbles. It's as if she's locked in flashbacks, where she thinks her father is going to hurt her. The exploding pain probably reminds her of that.

"Babygirl…it's Logie, dad's gone, he won't hurt you ever again, I promise."

"Want Logie…" Lianna cries, oblivious to anything around her.

"You got me, babygirl. I'm here."

"L-Logie?"

"Yeah, babygirl. You had a flashback, I think."

Lianna whimpers again. She hates flashbacks. They're so painful, agonizing for days. She knows she'll never be the same again. Nothing can reverse the damage done to her mind.

* * *

Logan holds her gently, his heart shattered. She went through so much…it's broken her so badly, which is why she has a quiet nature. She's withdrawn, terrified of being hurt again. It hurts him so badly to see her in so much emotional _and _physical pain. She doesn't deserve this; she's never done anything wrong.

All the girls wanted was a simple bike ride. And now, all four of them are burning up with fevers and crying in their sleep.

"Logie?" Lianna's soft voice cuts into his thoughts, and Logan looks down at her.

"How do you feel, babygirl?" He asks gently, brushing a lock of hair from her face.

"Bad…" Lianna mumbles.

"Can you be a little more specific, baby?"

"Sick. Pukey. Sore."

"Good, thanks," Logan grabs a bottle of Tylenol, and shakes out two pills. He places the pills on the back of her tongue, and pours water into her mouth.

Lianna swallows, and cuddles against him, her eyes closing.

"Sleep well, princess," Logan whispers, rubbing her back.

* * *

"Mami?" Carrie whimpers, as Carlos holds a phone up to her ear.

"I feel bad, mami…yes Litos is taking care of me…head hurts, arm hurts, leg hurts, ribs hurt…everything basically. Yeah…no, don't...okay, love you too…" Carrie says into the phone, before hanging up. She turns back to Carlos with tears in her eyes.

"Please…I don't feel good…make it stop…" She really feels bad. She doesn't think she's felt this horrible in her life. Everything hurts, and she just wants everything to stop. She's tired of the constant pain, and she just wants the world to go away.

The only thing she needs right now is Carlos.

She loves her brother, he's sweet, funny, kind, and most of all, the most loving person she's ever known.

"Car-Car? Sing…please…" Carrie whispers.

"Sure, baby, any song you want?"

"Invisible." She loves that song, particularly because she's felt invisible and unwanted before. It's a very special song to her, plus she just loves the tune.

"Okay, babygirl, I love you," Carlos murmurs, as he begins to sing.

* * *

Carlos sighs, as he finishes the song. Carrie looks so agonized, and he can't do anything about it. He doesn't remember the last time he's felt so useless.

He remembers the bullying Carrie went through, when they were in Minnesota. She's still so damaged from that...he doesn't know how he can fix her.

Bitch.

Faggot.

Worthless.

Shitty Mexican.

Fucking stupid.

Those are just a few names Carrie's been called, and it infuriates him.

13-year-old girls shouldn't have to go through that abuse.

No one should.

"Care-bear, I love you so much, and I will risk my life to keep you safe, I promise you, babygirl. I'm always here, you always have me, you can tell me anything, and I won't be mad. I love you so much, and you're always safe in my arms."

**I'm sorry for the language used in this chapter, I felt it was necessary to get the point across. The epilogue is coming up! Just a real short chapter, to wrap it up! Review!**

**XO ~Neha**


	15. Chapter 15

_Three months later_

"Kenny! You're getting ahead of me!" Katie squeals, pedaling faster. All eight of them are on a bike ride, making up for the last one that…didn't turn out that well.

Of course, there were some lasting injuries. Lianna walks with a limp now, and one of Jenna's arms is much weaker than the other. Same with Carrie, one arm stronger than the other. Katie has a limp, but it's very slight, and a lot less noticeable than Lianna's.

"Jamie! Stop riding circles around me!" Jenna cries, laughing.

"I'm not doing anything!" James calls back innocently, circling Jenna once more.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"God, you two act like children," Logan mutters, shaking his head. Suddenly, Carlos rams into him, making them both fall off their bikes and crash to the ground.

"Logie!" Lianna cries, worried he might be hurt.

"I'm fine Li, I'm gonna get you, Carlos!" Logan replies in a rush, getting on his bike and pedaling after Carlos.

"Now _this_ is what I'm talkin' about," Katie says, smiling happily.

**If you've noticed the element of foreshadowing, keep reading this long author's note, and I think you'll be pleasantly surprised~ **

**Okay, end of story speech time. I really enjoyed writing Shattered, and I'm very grateful for all the kind reviews I've received. I haven't replied to any of them, but I do want you guys to know that I'm very grateful, and you've made me very happy. Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, favorites, and follows, and now, I do have some news.**

**Sequel.**

**Yep, that's right. I'm writing a sequel to this story, which is going to be very angsty and dark, with lots of fluff and stuff. That, however, will be posted after I finish writing Lies and Half-Truths, which should be up tomorrow. Look for it! Thank you guys again, and I'm really glad you enjoyed this story!**

**XO ~Neha**


End file.
